Destiny's tidings
by catatbed
Summary: Prince Dastan and Princess Tamina are together again, despite the fact that Tamina remembers nothing. But can Prince Dastan make her remember, or make her love him as he loves her? Or shall destiny tear them apart once more? T for later chapters...
1. Consideration

**Hey! This is my first fanfic and reviews would be appreciated. Compliments, constructive criticism…ANYTHING would make me happy. Hope you enjoy the story! **

Tamina lay tucked into her bed, silk blankets that were woven of the finest material and with most agile hands in the land, caressing her body and keeping her cool from the harsh sun, setting now in a flurry of orange and pink clashing together, fighting to dominate the sky. It was positively beautiful. However, princess Tamina was not admiring the beautiful scenery that her country bestowed upon her, but looking up at the ceiling, pondering everything that had happened.

Her beloved country had been seized by rough, ungraceful Persians in an attempt to stop something that had not happened, and never would. And once the harsh barbarians had realized what they'd done, they proposed a marriage, in an effort to bind their two countries with something more than a ribbon, friendship, but with a leather rope, marriage. And to none other than Dastan, who presented to her as a gift something that was already hers, something with extraordinary power, something that bayed the wrath of the gods. And he gave it to her as if he knew, as if he knew of the power that it possessed. He'd smiled that boyish grin of his and presented it to the princess, provoking questions which he'd only answered in riddles.

What was Tamina to do? She felt something for him. An attraction. A curiosity. She felt as if she knew him, as if something had happened between them. He was alluring. He was kind, He was gentle. He was...everything she needed. But how had she known all that from just a day with him? Had the dagger played a part in this infuriatingly confusing situation? Dastan had seemed strangely knowing during their conversation earlier that day, as if he found something ironic in their discussion. But was she trying to look too closely at something that wasn't there? Perhaps but perhaps not. All she knew now was that Dastan provoked feelings that felt oddly familiar.

As her mind dulled and her body relaxed, her eyes fluttered closed and she let weariness wrap itself around her, before sleep finally came. Her last waking thought was one of Dastan.

***  
>Dastan sat in his chambers, across from those of princess Tamina's. He thought of the days' events and what was to come. Would princess Tamina accept his proposal? Would his love for her job her memory and force her to remember what had happened? It <em>was <em>truly infuriating that she remembered none of it. She remembered nothing of the kiss they shared. She remembered nothing of her sacrifice for the world. She remembered nothing of him. He wished sincerely that she could remember something. Anything. But, such was not the case and she was most likely sleeping in her chambers, with nothing but the proposition to consider.

Perhaps if he told her of their adventures. Would she believe him? Would she feel the same for him? Would she love him once again as he was sure she did when she gave up her life? Would she push him away? And if he were to tell her, how would he do it? When would he do it? So many questions spurred in his mind, all of which were left unanswered.

Finally, after much consideration he decided on a plan. And hoping it would work, he shut his eyes and left unconsciousness crash over him like a wave, dreaming only of Tamina.


	2. Acceptance

Tamina woke early the next morning, light streaming through the glass window standing proudly in front of her bed. A tray of food sat on the table next to her, precisely arranged so that no food was touching the other. Next to the tray sat a dress of color gold, spun of the finest silks and perfectly cut for her body. Upon setting eyes on it, Tamina decided that it was beautiful, however mysteriously it had been given.

Tamina stood and, being able to resist the temptation no longer, held the dress up to her body, admiring it's beauty and her's in the spotless mirror. She loved it. Stepping out of her thin nightgown, she pulled her new dress over her head and shot another glance in the mirror. Simply gorgeous. It hugged her every curve and flaunted her dark, coppery skin. Her eyes seemed even more piercing and beautiful than usual and she couldn't help but giggle like a child. Whoever gave her such a wonderful gift? As if to answer her question, a light tapping came form the door. "Yes?" Shaliea, Tus' first wife peeked her head in the door, and once deeming it appropriate to enter, did so. "I see you enjoy your gift. Just a little something I felt Dastan would love to see you in." The woman winked at Tamina. She, not fully understanding what Shaliea meant, looked down to see that the dress was rather low-cut. Tamina's cheeks flushed but she quickly suppressed her mild stupidity and replied, "Thank you. The dress is wonderful. It is actually the perfect attire for such an occasion."  
>"And what occasion might that be?"<br>"I intend to accept Dastan's marriage proposal."  
>"Oh, how wonderful! It's been getting quite lonely around here. I would surely enjoy new company."<br>"Yes, well. However much I appreciate the gift, I would like time to prepare. I intend to look my best for of Dastan."  
>"As you wish." Shaliea said graciously and backed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Tamina turned back around to observe herself in the mirror once more. She arranged her hair so that it framed her face and fell in front of her shoulders. She then sprayed perfume everywhere, so that she smelled of flowers, a scent men rarely seemed to be able to resist for whatever reason. Deciding she looked and smelled suitable, princess Tamina descended the stairs to the dining hall, where Dastan stood talking to Bis and Garsiv.<p>

"Prince Dastan, I would like to speak with you " she interjected. Dastan turned to her and his eyes, seeing her for the first time that morning, grew in size and traveled down her body, admiring how the dress clung to her. He noticed the low neck line and wondered whether she'd worn that particular dress on purpose. No matter, forthe dress emphasized her in the perfect places and flaunted her body so perfectly, that he couldn't help but stare. He soaked her in, loving every second of it before princess Tamina cleared her throat awkwardly and pulled him from his fantasy. "Our discussion?" Dastan dragged his eyes away from her body and up to her eyes. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry. Shall we?" He gestured to a secluded corner of the room. Princess Tamina nodded and followed him. Facing Danstan, Tamina sighed and drew a deep breath. "Prince Dastan," she closed her eyes and prepared herself for spending the rest of her life with this man, "I would be honored to be your wife." A smile stretched across Dastan's face and he bowed to her, kissing her hand in the process. "Thank you, my betrothed. I am eternally grateful." Princess Tamina's stomach twisted as he kissed her hand, that same feeling that she'd felt before, as if she knew him, almost loved him, taking over her. "No, prince. It is I who is honored. I know you will be a fine husband." He gave a boyish grin and leaned in towards her ear. "We need not speak in such a strict manner anymore, my love. We must become accustomed to one another. Therefore, I request you meet me in the gardens at sundown. I have something to tell you." With that, he winked at her and departed for his chambers.


	3. Doubts

Sitting in her chambers, Tamina reflected upon what Prince Dastan had said to her. Why had he wanted her to meet him in the gardens? What did he intend to do? The sun was fast approaching the horizon and Tamina felt nervous. She knew not why. What had she to worry about? Prince Dastan wasn't going to hurt her. He'd shown only the purest of intentions so far. He'd proved himself worthy. But how did she know that? He hadn't proved anything. She barely knew the man and here she was, assuming she'd deciphered his intentions. Since when did dirty, heartless Persians have any true intentions? They wanted only to benefit themselves and if their actions seemed to prove otherwise, it was only because they were working at an angle, coming in through the back, not the front. But something about Dastan seemed different. Tamina still felt comfortable and safe around him. She felt that his boyish grin and gruff laugh were familiar. Everything about him was inviting for Tamina, even the battle scars and powerful build. But she couldn't understand why. These, feelings or thoughts (what was she to call them?), were strange. Far too strange. And with the way that he had presented the dagger to her, knowingly, it set her over the edge. Something had happened. But what? The feelings and familiarity she felt for him were things unattainable in the one minute that the dagger possessed in its power to turn back. Had something more happened? Had Dastan, in fact, saved or attempted to destroy the world by unleashing the gods' wrath upon the Earth? But how could seh have let that happen? Question upon questions compiled in her mind but no answers were ever given and therefore she felt overwhelmed.

Nothing was clear anymore. She knew that she would always protect the dagger with every fiber in her being. How had she let it slip into the wrong hands? And how had the possessor of those hands figured out about the dagger? They needed knowledge, knowledge which was only held within the minds of her council, who had all sworn to her with their lives that they would protect the dagger and its' secrets forever. And if they'd sold that information, Alamut would no longer be pure. It would be corrupted and poisoned by insufferable Persians, scheming and vile. And now Tamina was betrothed to one. One that quite possibly, attempted to destroy the Earth. How could she have been so stupid as to accept the proposal of a man without knowing him? Because she felt 'comfortable' around him? What folishness. But funny, really. One minute ago she felt as if she almost loved him but now, he was someone who had corrupted the Guardians. Someone who attempted to change the course of destiny because of his greed. The world would suffer because of him. Or would have, had it no been for whoever saved them. Or had it been him that saved them?

Her thoughts came to her at random intervals, every time a new idea being planted in her head only to be replaced by another that left her back at square one. Everything was so confusing now. She looked out towards the balcony to see that the sun, brilliant rays of orange and pink clashing together in a war of dominance again, was molding into the Earth, becoming one. Tamina sighed and got up, making her way slowly to the gardens.

***  
>Dastan sat in the gardens, thinking of the dress the Princess had worn today. He'd definitely...appreciated it. But that was a matter for another time. Right now, he was waiting for Princess Tamina to meet him here. Had she forgotten? No, she surely wouldn't. The sun had just begun to touch the horizon. She would be here soon enough, he thought. But then again, the Princess was never one to do as was expected. He laughed to himself. That was something that he, despite having hated it at first, had learned to love about her. He loved so many things about her. He loved how she did what was right, no matter what. She carried honor and duty with her. But, she had enough pride to match that honor, and that pride had led them into some unfortunate situations. But, he did not care. He would take nothing of their adventure back. If it hadn't been for that, he would never have learned to love Tamina, and she him. Though, she'd forgotten everything. It was as if nohting had ever happened. Her memory was wiped clean. And that, he could not stand to live with. But the situation was soon to be fixed. Hopefully. As long as she met him here. But it was already getting dark and he saw nohting of her. Dastan sighed and decided she most likely wasn't coming. Approaching the doors that connected the gardens to the castle, the Prince heard a small voice behind him. "Dastan?" He turned to face his betrothed.<p> 


	4. Realization

"Tamina. I'm glad you could make it."  
>"As am I, Prince Dastan." she said, her chin held high, her back straight, her tone dignified yet respectful. You could tell she was a princess just by looking at her.<br>"You needn't speak with such a tone. We should be comfortable around each other now" he said, with a devilish grin plastered on his face and talking a step near her. Tamina nodded. "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about, Dastan?" Dastan took another step closer to her. "Well, Tamina, that's a touchy subject. As you might have noticed-" he began. Tamina, however, was quicker and decided to cut to the chase. "What do you know of the dagger?" she demanded. Dastan, taken aback, stuttered incomprehensibly for a moment before regaining his composure. "Clever Princess." he said. Again, he took another step closer to her. "I know it possesses incredible power. I know it is given to man by the gods. I know that you were sworn to protect it." he said. The princess narrowed her eyes quizzically, "And how is it that you know this, Prince Dastan?" She adapted that regal manor again, chin held high, voice superior.  
>"It's a long story, princess."<br>"I enjoy stories."  
>"Very well. My uncle, the king's brother, was overcome by greed. Once when he was a child, he saved my father from a mountain lion that was stalking them. However, he regretted it because if he hadn't saved his brother, then he would be king for a life time, with no successors to steal the power from him. Therefore, he corrupted your people. Your priest revealed to him the secrets of the dagger, and that is how he-" Prince Dastan was interrupted by the Princess.<br>"And that is how he found the passageway to the sand glass. He corrupted our people. And then...And then...I don't know...He pushed you over the cliff. He through me off too. You were the only thing keeping me from dying. You let go. I was dead. You saved the world. It was your destiny, not mine. I was dead." She said, tears beginning to well in her eyes.  
>Dastan looked at her, face plagued with awe and confusion. "Did you know the entire time?" "No, I...you telling the story...it made me remember, I suppose."<br>"You remember everything?"  
>"Yes, I think I do." At her words, Dastan grinned his cocky grin and felt like jumping for joy. "But I would suggest not rejoicing quite yet, Dastan. I seem to remember you selling me as a servant wench, forced to serve the horny men at the races." Dastan's smirk was wiped clean off his face. "Now, now Princess, that's not really fair, that was before-before we knew eachother. You can't hold that against me." he said, slowly backing away from the Princess, who was clutching her skirts in a white-knuckled grip and slowly approaching him. "You'll pay for that, Dastan" she said, in a mock- intimidating tone. However, Dastan was too preoccupied to understand that she was joking. He kept slowly backing away from her until the back of his legs me tsome stone...and he fell backwards into a fountain! Tamina, who hadn't planned on that happening, burst into laughter. Before she knew it, Dastan had pulled her in, too and she was squirming around, trying to escape his strong embrace. "Dastan!" she squealed as he dragged her back under the water. "Tamina!" he replied jokingly, mocking her high-pitched squeal. "I'm soaking wet!" she flailed her arms, trying to get out, but he just kept pulling her back in. "So you are, Princess. So you are." He laughed, staring admiringly at her.<p> 


	5. Complications

**I apologize for my previous chapter. That was a load of (insert bad word here). I just couldn't come up with anything. I really appreciate all of those who have commented. They've all been very nice. I would love it if you guys continued to comment, but considering how terrible chapter 3 was, I don't blame you if you don't. So…here goes another attempt at a chapter. Hope it's not as bad. **

Dastan laughed to himself as the princess left the gardens, with a dress sopping wet and now thinly veiling whatever has not been exposed through the pale material. His clothes were wet as well, but it did not bother him. He'd been accustomed to much worst conditions. Water was nothing to bother him, he thought to himself before he stood up, ready to meet Tus and Garsiv for a meeting. He had been unaware of the man who had entered the gardens and who stood not two feet from him. "Prince Dastan?"

Dastan looked up, eyes widening in alarm at the unacknowledged presence addressing him. The man chuckled at his shock. He was short, with an arched back, and a wavering voice. He had delicate features, with soft brown eyes and pale white skin that hung with age. His bald head was covered by a hood of dark brown and in his hand he held a pentacle. A peculiar pentacle. Not one that represented any of the gods, nor any of the elements. Dastan could not put his finger on it, but, despite the man's frail figure, Dastan felt that he was dangerous. That pentacle tugged at something in his mind. The pentacle symbolized something, but what, Dastan knew not. Finally, after minutes of accepting Dastan's skeptical analyzation, the man cleared his throat and spoke.

"Prince Dastan of Persia?"

"Perhaps...What is it to you?"

"Everything."

The man was given a skeptical look from Dastan before he began speaking in a harsh, unrecognizable language. "Srah ally yvette domrrey, srah ally yvette domrrey, srah ally yvette domrrey, srah ally yvette domrrey …" Finally, once deeming his job finished, the man walked away with a smirk on his face and utter satisfaction coursing through him.

Dastan sat calmly at his father's majestic oak dining table, where his two brothers were engaged in a heated argument concerning battles strategies. It was not an icy demeanor that men so often assumed when hurt to hide their true feelings, yet a state of bliss that Dastan withheld. The stresses of life had been warded off by a wall of happiness, and they had walked momentarily away, deeming the fight one far too difficult at the moment, when the wall was new and powerful.

The happiness had isolated Dastan from the real world, and he basked in a wave of serenity and a current of ignorance. Words were incompressible and speaking them, almost impossible. He smiled to himself, thinking of nothing but feeling that the moment was one in which he should smile. Idleness was something Dastan had never felt before, but it felt good. He laughed quietly to himself as the voices of his brothers attempted to break the barrier of his ignorance, but glided off, almost as if his consciousness was a wall and the voices were men that could find no purchase on that wall and slipped off.

Despite Dastan's seemingly oblivious behavior, the two brothers, Tus and Garsiv, fought in a battle of will, with voices raised high and patience running thin.

"The war lord Kosh will have knowledge of our attack three days after our depart if we go about it that way!" screamed Tus.

"But we will have forces with strength and numbers beyond any other!"

"As will Kosh, and he'll have the advantage of his own land."

"Even if Kosh is forewarned of our attack, it will be impossible to summon so many men as to defeat our army!"

"Kosh has very powerful friends in very powerful places!"

"As do we!"

The discussion seemed to be traveling in circles, with neither man reaching a decision or compromise. Finally, with both men staring daggers at the other, they turned to Dastan expectantly. "What think you, Dastan?" inquired Garsiv. "Do you not think my idea is the superior?" pressed Tus. Dastan just stared ahead, unknowing that either man was attempting to get his attention.

"Dastan? Dastan!" No matter what the two men did, Dastan acknowledged neither of them. The men became more and more worried of Dastan's state and eventually set out for the royal doctor, a cruel yet composed man.

"Neither of us know what happened to him, he just doesn't seem to hear, much less _understand_ us."explained Tus as the doctor walked calmly towards the dining room in which the brothers had last left Dastan. "I've never heard of a case like such, but I'm sure it is perfectly curable." Insisted the doctor. "I very well hope so." Sighed Tus.

Dastan's mind was clear of thought before an old man entered the room. The old man's face seemed vaguely famililar, yet distant. As if he was from a dream. A dream within a dream. The face haunted Dastan, and though it appeared innocent and serene, Dastan got the sense that the man was villainous. That the man was cruel.

Before Dastan got the chance to speak, the man spoke for him. "So nice to see you again."


End file.
